five_nights_at_freddys_canonfandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy Fazbear
Freddy Fazbear (originally Freddybearhttps://www.kickstarter.com/projects/977464073/five-nights-at-freddys) is the main titular antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's and the namesake of subsequent games. He is a brown animatronic bear and the mascot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. While he mostly doesn't appear physically in later games, he does appear in the form of variations later in the series. Description Freddy is a brown animatronic bear with lighter patches on his muzzle, chest, ears and hands. He has a row of teeth setting on his jaw and a visible endoskeleton on the inside. He has bright blue eyes with glossy eyebrows above. He has six freckles on his snout, three for each side, and a glossy nose in the center. Freddy wears a black top hat on his head with a black bow-tie around his neck. He has four fingers on each hand, with a microphone usually set on his right hand. His hands are padded with lighter shades of brown. He has three toes on each of his feet which at the bottom is a lighter shade of brown. .]]Freddy's eyes have a white glow in them which under dark lighting can look like black eyes with white pupils. In hallucinations, it appears his eyes are nearly bloodshot in appearance. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's Freddy makes his debut along with his band mates in Five Nights at Freddy's. His starting position is the Show Stage along side Bonnie and Chica. However, when the power goes out, Freddy will approach the Office through the left door and play his song; "Toreador March". Afterwards, he'll jumpscare you. On Night 3 onward, Freddy becomes a more active threat as after Bonnie and Chica leave their stations, Freddy will begin to pursue the night guard. He'll go through the Dining Area, Restrooms, Kitchen, East Hall, East Hall Corner and then eventually the Office. Unlike Bonnie and Chica, he won't appear in the right door's blindspot and closing the door will prevent his sneaky entry. Failure to do so results in a jumpscare. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Freddy does not physically return in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. However, a rebranded version, Toy Freddy, and a withered version, Withered Freddy, do appear as antagonists. After beating Night 1-4, a cutscene is presented in the perspective of Freddy of the first game on his Show Stage. To his left and right is Chica and Bonnie respectively. Through Night 1 to Night 3, the two slowly start to stare at Freddy. On Night 3, the mysterious Golden Freddy is seen in front of Freddy. On Night 4, the Puppet is seen in front of Freddy instead, following his vision. Additionally, Freddy also appears as the playable character in the give cake minigame. Freddy's task is to present cake to the children at the establishment. Unknown to Freddy and the children, a left-out child is crying outside. A purple car pulls up to the child and the Purple Guy comes out, murdering the child. Also, a Freddy plush can be rewarded after the completion of the "Freddy's Circus" custom night preset. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Freddy doesn't appear as an enemy in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, but as a decoration all over Fazbear's Fright. His empty suit can be found on a pole in the Office, and posters of him can be found all over the horror attraction. Also, a phantom version of Freddy appears as an antagonist, perfectly named Phantom Freddy. In the minigames, a playable Freddy is tasked to roam around an abandoned pizzeria, reminiscent of the one in the original game. Upon reaching the 'Restrooms' or after enough time passes, Purple Guy dismantles Freddy. His remains is seen throughout the other nightly minigames. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location While Freddy does not appear in Sister Location, his role is generally replaced by Funtime Freddy. In Custom Night, his name is referenced in the Freddy & Co. preset. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Freddy Fazbear originally appears as a playable character in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. At first, his task is to give pizzas to patrons. However, after the game glitches out, this minigame is never revisited and Freddy takes a backseat. However, Rockstar Freddy does appear as a purchasable animatronic in the Catalog Mode. Additionally, Lefty and Molten Freddy appear as antagonists who look strikingly similar to Freddy. Other Appearances FNaF World Freddy is one of the playable animatronics in the FNaF World spin-off. He's one of the eight starting characters and has an all-around moveset, making him great for the start of the game. He's a much cuter version of himself in this game. Moves Ultimate Custom Night Freddy Fazbear is one of the several threats in Ultimate Custom Night. :"Freddy Fazbear approaches from the Left Hall, emerging from the darkness and progressing in stages toward the door. Keep track of him on the monitor and shut the door when he is standing in the doorway to turn him away. He moves faster as the building gets warmer, so the player needs to keep him at a cool 60 degrees whenever possible." Joke Games Theories *It's heavily implied that Freddy is possessed by one of the children from the Missing Children's Incident. This is backed by his very erratic behaviour throughout the games, which is shared with the other animatronics. Not to mention, his laugh is a slowed down version of a girl's laugh, which is reused by Golden Freddy. **In Five Nights at Freddy's 3, this is essentially proven. In the Night 5 minigame, five spirits are found which supposedly were released from their animatronic vessels. This also includes Freddy himself. Gallery :To see the gallery of Freddy Fazbear, please check out Freddy Fazbear/Gallery! Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Bears Category:Starter Characters